Keeping Watch
by mjbuck
Summary: Hoshi indulges in everyone's preferred pastime...watching the galaxy's sexiest engineer and his favorite Vulcan .


Rerouting the communications linkages and cleaning out various leftover Orion sub-routines was tedious work and Hoshi was glad of the help, even if T'Pol wasn't the most talkative of companions.

To break up the boredom, Hoshi had been engaging in a little silent speculation about recent events and possible reasons why Commanders T'Pol and Tucker seemed to be the only ones on the ship who were unaffected by the green-skinned women. It was a good bet that T'Pol was immune simply because she was Vulcan. If there is a species less likely to get trapped by the emotion bending Orions, it would be hard to say who they were. Tucker, on the other hand, was anybody's guess. Not that everybody onboard wasn't glad that he was immune and able to function normally, but why he was immune was a complete mystery. To Hoshi's mind, it was a mystery second only to what the two of them (Trip & T'Pol) were up to every evening in her quarters for hours on end.

She was in a unique position on the bridge, her station allowed her to not only monitor almost all communications (there were the occasional secured entries of course) but also to observe the entire bridge crew as they went about their daily tasks. Being an expert in the subtle nuances of communication means being able to interpret just about any type of communication medium, voice, expression, body language, as well as just the words being used. Perhaps more than anybody else on the ship, she could read the body language and voice inflections of this small group. She could tell, for example, by the slight warble in Malcolm's voice, when he disagreed with the Captain, even if he didn't say it out loud. When the Captain was under stress, he paced. His head would make a little tilt to the side just before he swung abruptly around to ask for information (and you better be ready with the right answer if you wanted to avoid being the focus of his mood). T'Pol always seemed to be cool and reserved, but Hoshi could tell by a tiny change to her skin color, when she thought the Captain was being a foolish human, rushing in without adequate planning. Or…and this was something new and interesting now that she thought about it…a slight flush to her ear tips whenever CDR Tucker's voice came up from engineering.

In fact, Hoshi had been spending a lot of time observing the interactions between T'Pol and Tucker. T&T watching had become nearly a full time occupation during idle moments on the bridge. The layers of communication between the two seemed to change so fast and in so many different directions that she almost needed to keep notes. All those significant looks between them; the way they seemed to be so coordinated at times that you would almost think they could read each other's minds. Certainly there seemed to be more than just colleagues implied in some of it. She just wasn't sure what.

Take the recent incident with the Orions. In all the worlds and ships with humans, why was he the only human male to be immune to them? Not just immune, his reactions were hostile, more like a female's reaction than anything else. In fact…almost exactly like a female's, and a particular Vulcan female at that. Hm…

"Commander, could you cross check this translation algorithm for me? It seems to be translating English into Klingon instead of Romulan and I'm not sure why."

"Of course Ensign, as soon as I finish calibrating…" T'Pol stopped speaking and reached for the intercom button.

"Engineering to the bridge."

Hoshi watched T'Pol curiously. *_Did I just see that right? Did she reach to turn on the intercom BEFORE the tone? How did she manage that?_*

T'Pol's voice betrayed no emotion of course, only a mild curiosity "Go ahead, Engineering."

"Commander, could I get some help with the injector assembly? All of the status information seems to be displaying in Andorian. "

"Of course. Ensign, please assist the Commander."

*_Innnterresting…I swear that T'Pol's ear tips just flushed a greenish tint…again. I can see I'm going to have to step up the T&T watch. Can't miss a chance to get close to Trip either. It really is a shame that he doesn't seem to show any interest in any of the women in the crew. Of course that doesn't mean I can't enjoy getting shoulder to shoulder with him. I wonder what really goes on in those "neuropressure" sessions they have all the time. I heard from that MAACO that neuropressure starts with getting down almost to skin…and wouldn't most of us enjoy stripping down with him…oh yeah. _* Sigh. "Yes Ma'am, I'll head right down."

When she arrived in Engineering, the Trip was standing like a statue in front of a display panel, a slightly dazed look on his handsome face.

"Commander, you said something about the displays being in Andorian?" No response…she touched his arm and he jumped, spinning around to look at her. "Daydreaming sir?"

"What? NO…"

"T'Pol sent me; you said something about the displays being in Andorian?" *_Oooh…that must have been some daydream, I swear he's blushing. Wonder what (who) it was about?_*

"Uh...yeah, I can't make heads or tails of this stuff." Trip stepped back to allow Hoshi access to the panel.

"Hopefully this won't take to long; it looks like a couple of subroutines got cross-linked." *_Nice cologne, very subtle, Sandalwood? _* "Commander, could I ask you a question while I work on this?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering what is involved in Vulcan neuropressure. There are all these stories and rumors floating around and I thought perhaps I would just ask directly. Do you really have to strip naked for it?" *_Oh darn; I didn't really just blurt that out, did I? Wow, look at that; he really is blushing now._*

"What? Where did THAT rumor come from? Of course not!" Trip continued to splutter for a few seconds while Hoshi watched in amusement. Once he got his reaction to her question under control he tried a more rational explanation. "But we do usually wear exercise clothes. Vulcan neuropressure is kind of like Chinese Acupuncture, without the needles. The pressure points can be in your hands or feet just as easy as anyplace else. It kinda depends on what you're usin' it for."

"Really? That sounds like something called Acupressure; I had a Cultural Professor who used to claim it could work miracles. What kinds of things could you use neuropressure for?"

"Well, apparently everybody already knows that T'Pol was using it to treat my insomnia. *_WAS Commander? I wonder what's she using it for now? _* You can also use it to treat headaches, stress, backaches, and just about any kind of physical problem. For example, there is a spot right here near the base of your thumb that's for headaches." He reached down and took her right hand in both of his, pointing out the proper spot. *_Mmmmm…nice hands, firm touch, warm, dry, a little calloused; just what a woman likes. _*

The sound of the door sliding open caused both their heads to turn, just as T'Pol walked into Engineering. Trip dropped Hoshi's hand as if it had suddenly burst into flames, taking a quick step back from her.

"I came to see if you needed assistance with the display problem." Her slightly icy tone hung in the air for a moment.

"No ma'am, the translation subroutines had gotten cross-linked and I initiated a re-alignment algorithm. Commander Tucker was just explaining about Vulcan neuropressure while we waited for it to complete."

If anything, T'Pol's gaze became more intense as she turned to look at the man being discussed. He in turn dropped back another step, throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender. "I swear T'Pol, I was just explaining it. I wouldn't dare try anything without you present. I learned my lesson with Amanda." *_Oh now THAT is interesting." I wonder what lesson Amanda taught him? And what T'Pol had to do with it. _*

"See that you remember it. Since you appear to have everything well in hand, I will return to the bridge." She turned her gaze directly at Hoshi. "Ensign Sato. In the future, if you are curious about Vulcan techniques I suggest that you simply ask me directly."

"I didn't mean any harm Commander, I was just curious. And Commander Tucker really was just trying to explain it to me." *_Why do I feel defensive? There wasn't anything going on between the Commander and me. Not that it isn't a pleasant thought, but everything was perfectly innocent. So why do I feel like a teenager caught sneaking in late from curfew? _* She looked to Trip for reassurance, but he was clearly on the defensive as well.

"C'mon T'Pol, I remember my promise. I wouldn't want to risk putting anybody else in sickbay."

*_He put Amanda in SICKBAY? Using Neuropressure? She never mentioned that part, she just said she thought T'Pol seemed kind of possessive of him. It was that comment that got me started thinking about the two of them anyway. Poor guy, I think he's in the dog house, or whatever the equivalent is for a Vulcan. _*

"What was that all about?"

"When T'Pol first started teaching me about neuropressure I tried to use it on Amanda Cole…to reduce a back strain after a workout." *_Hm…I wonder what KIND of workout _* "She ended up in sickbay with a massive headache, Phlox reported it to T'Pol and she slapped me down pretty hard because I didn't know enough yet not to hurt somebody. I had to promise that I would never try to use it on anybody else unless she was there to supervise before she would teach me any more about it."

"Really? I didn't know she had been teaching you how to do it, I think everyone just believes you are on the receiving end."

"Vulcans get headaches and insomnia just like humans. Not that they would ever admit to having anything in common with us. Anyway, T'Pol prefers to use Neuropressure to treat such things but that means somebody onboard has to know how to do it. Since I'm already learning about it from the patient side, it makes sense for me to learn it from the other side as well."

"So now she's annoyed because thinks you were trying it on your own again?"

"You read her pretty well, don't you? Not many folks onboard can interpret her moods that easy. And yeah…I think that is why she is annoyed, I'm not sure she trusts me to keep my promise."

*_But you're not sure? Could there be another reason? Like she walked in and found you holding hands with another woman? Do Vulcan's get jealous? I know they claim to be too evolved for emotions, but I'm pretty sure I've seen her indulge in anger a few times…not to mention a few other emotions. And that explanation about the neuropressure just seems too practiced, I swear he seems to be hiding something. Hm…have to think about that later._*

Hoshi took a quick glance at the display, noted that it was back to Standard and made her escape. "It seems to be fine now so I'll just head back to the Bridge. And Commander…thank you for the explanation about neuropressure."

"Sure. Thanks for fixin' the displays. Y'know..if you're really interested, you might try asking T'Pol. She won't be offended and she can probably explain it better than I can anyway."

Hoshi headed back to the bridge and found T'Pol, waiting for the lift. After a brief silence that felt a bit awkward to her, she dared ask the question of T'Pol.

"Commander, I was wondering if you would be willing to explain more about Vulcan neuropressure. On Earth there is a something called Acupressure which seems kind of similar, if Commander Tucker explained it correctly."

"Indeed…I was unaware that there might be a similar technique among humans. Are you familiar with the details of Acupressure?"

"No Ma'am, but I had a professor who described it to me. It just seemed from Commander Tucker's description that the two might have some things in common. I believe there are some references in the ship's library if you are interested"

"Thank you for the information Ensign. I have found that there are some areas in which human responses are not quite the same as Vulcan. It may be that the reference material on human Acupressure can help explain the differences."

"That's an interesting thought. Do you mind if I ask what kind of differences you've found?"

"There are points on the lower abdomen that are used in neuropressure for relieving back pain, however they seem to have a different affect on humans; if Commander Tucker's responses are typical of your species." *_Oh Lord, I can just picture it…snicker…I'll just bet his reactions were different from a Vulcan's. Keep a straight face girl…you can do it. _*

"Um…Commander…that area is generally an erogenous zone on humans, especially men."

"So I have learned." *_How am I supposed to reply to THAT? I can't believe we are having this conversation. I'll never get to sleep tonight with that image in my head. Not to mention that it just fuels my speculations about the two of them. _* "If you are truly interested in learning more about neuropressure, perhaps you would like to observe one of Commander Tucker's treatments."

Hoshi stumbled as she stepped out of the lift. *_What? Oh now that could be interesting. It would give me a chance to observe their interactions when nobody else was around. Not to mention seeing Trip in his cute blue shorts. Never get enough of seeing that in the Gym…or decon. One of Star Fleet's better uniform decisions, in my opinion. _* "I think that would be fascinating."

"In that case, please report to my quarters at 1700 hours, dressed lightly for exercise."

-  
It was 1710 when the door buzzer rang and T'Pol welcomed Trip to the room. He gave her a sly grin, "Sorry I'm late, got caught up in engineering and wanted to get in a quick shower before our "treatment" began. By the way, it seems that the crew is gossiping about us again. You wouldn't believe the things Hoshi was telling me that people say about…" It was at that point that he finally noticed Hoshi, sitting on the floor, near T'Pol's bed. He stared, and then turned to look at T'Pol, "What's going on?"

"The Ensign expressed an interest in learning more about neuropressure; I thought this would be an opportunity to answer her questions. It also may help to quell idle speculation if there is someone onboard who has seen a session first hand."

Trip looked back and forth between the two women, "Yeah…right."

*_Poor baby, he looks like somebody just took away his favorite toy. I wonder… _*  
"Commander, if you're uncomfortable with me here, I can leave."

"No, it's OK Hoshi. I was just taken by surprise. T'Pol is right, if somebody else has seen how neuropressure works, it might help stop some of the gossip."

*_Hmph, no real chance of that, they just seem so good together. I wonder what he would say if I told him that almost everyone thinks a relationship between the two of them would be a good thing. A romance would sure make the Vulcans seem less alien and Trip is just such a cuddly teddy bear of a guy that we all would like to see him happy. When he smiles, he gets that Kid on Christmas look on his face, which just makes him even sexier._*

"I'll just sit over here and try not to disturb you."

"There is no need to remain silent, we often engage in conversation during the sessions. We will begin with a short exercise in breathing techniques to calm the mind and body. Please take your place Commander."

Trip looked a little self-conscious as he peeled off his jumpsuit to reveal his skin-tight blue exercise suit. *_sigh…yummy. I do LOVE those little blue shorts. _* He dropped into a lotus type position on the carpet facing T'Pol. When they first started he hadn't been able to get his legs folded that far, but over time he had gotten pretty comfortable with it. Hoshi joined them for the sake of fitting in. *_I wonder if she ever drops the "Commander" and calls him by name?_*

"Close your eyes and breathe slowly and deeply. Clear you mind and focus on your breathing." For several minutes they all sat, silently breathing. Hoshi opened her eyes slightly and saw Trip watching T'Pol. He had a puzzled look on his face; then he sort of shrugged, closed his eyes and went back to breathing slowly. *_Innnnteresting. It looks like this was not what he was expecting to be doing at this point. I guess T'Pol is taking things back to the basics for my benefit. Or…maybe he was hoping for something a little more private for this evening._*

"That is sufficient for now. Commander, please lie on your stomach so that I can work on your back." Trip flowed quickly from the lotus to lie on the floor in the center of the room, every muscle in his back and legs clearly displayed. Hoshi suppressed another sigh at the sight. "As you will note, there are a number of pressure points on the back that are useful in releasing stress. However, I have noted that some points, such as 'here' along the ribs (she ran her finger up Trip's rib cage to about the mid-point causing him to squirm) appear to be very sensitive in humans, or at least in THIS human, while they are not in Vulcans."

*_Oooh Trip is ticklish! Wait until I tell… _* "Trip turned to look at her, "I better not hear ONE word outside this room about being ticklish. If I do, I'll know who to blame."

Hoshi chuckled, "Of course not COMMANDER. I would NEVER tell just anyone that you are ticklish. I have to say though; I'm not really surprised to learn that Vulcan's aren't." *_Not just anyone, but I can think of one person who I'll just have to let in on the secret. _*

"Oh…I wouldn't say that." Trip grinned up at T'Pol (Payback for tickling me!).

"I just don't believe it. You must be making that up. I can't imagine a ticklish Vulcan." *_T'Pol is ticklish? I don't believe it! _*

"Oh yeah?" He tried to roll up from the floor but T'Pol was kneeling straddling his legs, pinning him in place.

"Let us return to the neuropressure. Commander, please lie back down." Being pinned to the floor and having no real choice, Trip rolled the rest of the way onto his stomach. "As I was saying, there are several pressure points on the back that are useful for relieving tension. The primary technique is to apply sufficient pressure to stimulate the nerve bundle, but not so much as to cause pain. It took a bit of experimentation to determine the correct amount of pressure for use on a human. Using the same amount of pressure as I would on a Vulcan initially caused bruising to occur."

"She's not kidding Hoshi; the first couple of sessions were kind of rough. I didn't have insomnia afterwards though."

*_Ticklish Vulcans and bruised Humans; this is their idea of demonstrating the normal, clinical nature of neuropressure? Not to mention all the lovely, soft candlelight in here. _* "I was meaning to ask, do you always light so many candles during neuropressure? The fragrance is very nice, but it is a bit surprising."

"The candles are a traditional Vulcan scent, somewhat similar to Earth's sandalwood. The flame is used to focus the attention during meditation and the scent helps clear away any other odors that might be distracting."

"Which is a real polite way of saying that Vulcans think humans stink and it's even worse when we take off our shoes."

Trip yelped as T'Pol pressed deeper just under his right shoulder blade. "It is true that humans tend to have a much stronger body odor than Vulcans. However, the olfactory inhibitors that Dr. Phlox provides, combined with long exposure has reduced the impact to a more agreeable level."

"Starting to grow on you, are we?" Trip yelped again. "Take it easy T'Pol. I don't want to explain any more bruises to Phlox."

Hoshi worked at restraining a giggle, *_Oh this is good! I would NEVER have imagined them teasing each other like this. At least I think they're teasing each other. I'm pretty sure about Trip. Too bad it is so much harder to read T'Pol._*

Throughout the conversation, T'Pol had continued to work the various pressure points on Trip's back. Finally moving off of his legs, she moved to stretch out on the floor next to him. "The next pressure points to be worked are in the feet. This particular posture simplifies communication as well as allowing the Commander to demonstrate his own attempts to learn the basic skills involved."

Trip was already rolling over to face T'Pol, arranged head-to-toe on his side, and grinning. "It also helps explain why she lights so many candles. "

"There are a number of pressure points in the feet which are useful for balancing emotions as well as promoting the digestive functions and general relaxation." Hoshi watched in interest as Trip and T'Pol began to methodically perform a series of synchronized massaging and pressure motions to each other's feet. Certainly they both looked relaxed and appeared to be enjoying the sensations.

"It really is just a form of therapeutic massage isn't it?"

"Oh yeah", Trip sighed, "and you either feel totally relaxed or ready to wrestle a lion afterwards. It just depends on what areas you treat. Some are as useful as a whole night's sleep when we are pulling extra shifts."

"Really? Which ones are those?" *_I'll bet that's also really useful if you don't plan on getting any sleep for other reasons as well._*

"Well, the feet are a good example. A short period of those will perk you right up after a hard day, but a longer session can make so relaxed that you sleep like a baby. Right T'Pol?"

"Indeed. Many of the points have a similar series of effects depending on the state of the patient, as well as the duration and amount of pressure applied. We have in fact worked out engineering problems and discussed duty rosters while engaged in a treatment session." *_Are they trying to justify the sessions to me or to themselves? I think the lady doth protest too much._*

"Hey T'Pol, maybe you should show Hoshi how it feels."

"A very good idea, Commander." She looked across his feet at Hoshi, "Do you wish to experience this for yourself, Ensign?"

"Um…sure, if you don't mind." *_What am I getting myself into?_*

"Not at all. It will give the Commander a chance to practice his skills. As I am here to supervise, I can ensure that he does not cause you any harm, although the feet are one area that he does seem be able to manage adequately."

"Adequate huh? High praise…from a Vulcan."

"Just remember, that you must not try to perform neuropressure without me present."

"I TOLD you that I promised, didn't I. Have some faith in me T'Pol."

Hoshi stretched out one the floor, in the same position that T'Pol had just vacated, allowing Trip to begin his ministrations. *_Mmmmmm. It REALLY is a shame that he doesn't seem interested in the rest of us females. With those hands he could conquer half the female crew in a week. That feels r-e-a-l-l-y good._*

"Hey Hoshi…don't fall asleep."

Trip's voice startled her out of a daze, reminding her of where she was. "Wow, no wonder you don't have insomnia anymore. That is amazing."

A boyish grin lit up his face. "Guess I learned that part right then. What do you think T'Pol?" The grin grew even wider, transforming his face as he looked up at T'Pol for approval. *_Hoping to impress her?_*

"It appears that the Ensign is highly receptive to that particular technique, which you appear to have performed quite well."

"You hear that Hoshi? From 'adequate' to 'quite well'. I'll bet I'm even making 'acceptable' progress."

"Perhaps."

"If you want my opinion Commander, that was light years beyond just acceptable. If you ever give up engineering, you could make a nice living as a masseur."

"Thanks Hoshi. Hear that T'Pol?"

"Perhaps among humans, but you have a great deal still to learn before you could function in such a capacity on Vulcan."

Trip tipped his head, grinning at her sideways, "Am I training for life on Vulcan?"

T'Pol appeared to decide against whatever it was she had been about to say. *_OMG, she really is blushing! A nice, light green tint, but I'd be willing to bet my life that THAT is a blush. _*

"It is not possible to predict what might happen in the future. However, at present, you are my student; I would be remiss in my duties as a teacher to leave you only half trained. There are a considerable number of pressure points and techniques that you have not yet learned."

Trip looked up in interest, "Really? Why not?"

"They are primarily for treatments of disorders which you have not experienced. Therefore there has been no reason to use them."

"Maybe I have but I just didn't know that neuropressure could help…"

T'Pol looked up at Trip, her eyebrows rising, "I was not aware that you were experiencing any reproductive dysfunction."

Trip looked confused for a single heartbeat, and then stared at T'Pol, blustering and turning red. "Reproductive…SEX? I've certainly never had any of that kind of problem."

T'Pol looked over at Hoshi, her face bland but a glint in her eye that very clearly said, 'MEN' in a way that women everywhere recognize. "Which is why I have never taught you those particular techniques."

Hoshi and Trip left T'Pol's quarters after the session ended, heading off to their own nearby quarters.

"So, what did you think of the neuropressure session?"

"It was amazing. I can certainly see why you keep going back for more."

*_But I seriously doubt that it has much to do with 'therapy'. If the two of them aren't doing more than just neuropressure, I'm a monkey in a blue jumpsuit. T'Pol is a lucky woman (Vulcan). _*

"Goodnight Commander."

The door buzzer sounded and Hoshi let him into the room, going straight into his arms.

"So, do you think the evening's 'therapy' session will help dispel the gossip among the crew?"

"It might have, right up until Trip claimed T'Pol is ticklish (I'm not sure I believe him about that) and at'Pol said that Trip's not having any problems with sex...at least none that she has noticed."


End file.
